Un Noêl avec House et Wilson!
by mlle-houson
Summary: Wilson se réveille déprimé chez House pour Noël. Que va-t-il se passer entre les deux médecins qui sentent plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux?SLASH HOUSON ET UN AUTRE.


**Un Noël avec House et Wilson.**

_**Titre:**_Un Noël avec House et Wilson.

_**Auteur:**_Mlle Houson.

_**Slash:**_Houson comme d'hab :p. Et un autre slash avec d'autres personnages. Vous comprendrez en lisant ^-^.

_**Disclamer:**_Toujours pas à moi et j'ai vérifié je les auraient même pas pour Noël ouin.

_**Situation dans le temps:**_Hors-saison spécial Noël :-).

_**Un p'tit résumé:**_House et Wilson passent Noël ensemble. Que va-t-il se passer pour les deux meilleurs amis -et plus si affinités- ?

_**Genre:**_Humour ,romance un peu guimauve la hooooooonte.

_**Avertissement:**_Ben rien si ce n'est que je suis désolée d'être en retard -_-'.Hoooonte sur moi!Je voulais vous l'offrir pour Noël!Je suis désolée!!!

Quand Wilson ouvrit les yeux il avait mal au crâne et se sentait bizarre...

Bizarrement bien. Il se souvint qu'hier soir le 24décembre il est arrivé complètement ivre chez House.

Il avait un rendez-vous avec Bonnie son ex ex-femme. Pas pour renoué mais pour se retrouver. Il gardait de bons contacts avec ses exs même quand il les trompaient.

Flash back:

Il arriva chez elle à 18h00. Il sonna à sa porte un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées -des roses noires-.

Bonnie lui ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Une jeune femme était déjà là.

Grande ,cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus ,yeux verts foncés ,un visage fin et doux,teint poupée de cire.

Elle était belle et avait à peu près dans les 30ans. Elle portait une longue robe noire avec une écharpe blanche vaporeuse ,des petits escarpins violets foncés et des boucles d'oreilles rouges.

Bref Wilson rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tellement elle était magnifique.

Elle lui sourit et lui fit la bise en se présentant.

Elle:Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Elise Hartcher.

Wilson:En...Enchanté je c'est euh.

Elise:(souriant)James Wilson?

Wilson:Oui voilà!

Bonnie:Allez vous installez le dîner est bientôt servi.

Wilson:Tu t'es mit à la cuisine? Tu n'a jamais voulu que je t'apprenne..

Bonnie:Oui c'est Elise qui m'a apprit.

Wilson:Ah..Euh je peux aller me laver les mains?

Bonnie:Oui la salle de bains est au fond à gauche. 3ème porte.

Wilson:Merci.

En allant vers la salle de bain l'oncologue se demandait bien pourquoi il avait autant bafouiller devant la belle Elise.

« A force de ne traîner qu'avec House et de pas draguer forcément...Et puis des femmes aussi splendides qu'Elise on en voit qu'une fois dans sa vie. » pensa-t-il.

Il revenait dans la salle à manger quand il aperçut quelque chose.

Ce quelque chose c'était sa 2ème ex-femme embrassant langoureusement la somptueuse Elise.

Elles ne l'avaient pas vu elles étaient trop occupées à se montrer mutuellement leur amour.

Bonnie rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que son ex-époux l'a regardé,rouge d'embarras.

Bonnie:James ce...J'aurais voulu te l'annoncer d'une autre...Manière.

Un énorme et pesant silence se fit sentir. Elise regardait ses chaussures mais semblant sourire de la scène plutôt cocasse qui se déroulait devant elle -celle d'un homme qui vient de découvrir que son ex femme sort avec une femme- ,Bonnie était encore plus rouge que la tenue du Père Noël quand à Wilson il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Bonnie:Bon voilà. Juste avant notre divorce je suis allé dans un bar je me suis soulée et j'ai attérit chez Elise. C'est ma meilleure amie d'enfance et je ne te l'avait jamais présentée. Elle m'a accueillie. On a encore pas mal bu. C'était un soir de réveillon comme celui-ci. J'avais bu parce-que je venais d'apprendre que tu m'avais trompée avec Debbie de la compta à l'hôpital. J'étais bouleversée.

Wilson:Oui et quand je t'ai appelée pour savoir où tu étais...

Bonnie:Je t'ai dit qu'une de mes amies m'avait téléphonée en larmes et que je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser seule. Elise m'a remontée le moral.

Le lendemain on était le 25décembre. Elle m'a offert un cadeau. Moi je n'avais rien à lui donner alors je lui ai demandé ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Elle s'est rapprochée de moi et m'a dit: « Laisse toi faire. » puis elle m'a embrassée.

C'était tellement je sais pas..Bon! Je te passe les détails.

Elise:Et depuis c'est le bonheur!Euh j'aurai pas du dire ça je suis désolée.

Wilson:(prenant un air un peu trop enjoué)Oh non non je suis content pour vous! Vous formez vraiment un beau couple! Tous mes voeux de bonheur si vous venez à vous marier!

Bonnie:Ecoute je comprends que ça te fasse un choc. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on découvre que son ex est lesbienne.

Elise:Ben si si on est une fille sois-même lesbienne.

Bonnie:Elise j'essaye de lui remonter un peu le moral!

Elise:Désolée je suis vraiment maladroite.

Wilson:Finalement...Heureusement que je t'ai trompée alors non?

Bonnie:Non. Même si au début je ne pensais pas à Debbie.

Wilson:Comment ça? Tu voulais aussi coucher avec elle?

Bonnie:Mais non! Je voulais dire je ne pensais pas que c'était avec Debbie que tu me trompée.

Wilson:Tu pensais à qui?

Bonnie:(gênée)A House.

Wilson entendait le sifflement dans ses oreilles. Son ex-femme qui est devenue lesbienne pensait qu'il la trompée avec son meilleur ami. C'était quand même assez compliqué...Qui se faisait qui et qui est gay?

Wilson:Tu me croyais gay?

Bonnie:Euh..Oui. Déjà la 1ère fois que je t'ai vu je me suis dit:« Non Bonnie ne fantasme pas sur lui il est sûrement gay... ». Après tout tu es doué pour la cuisine ,tu es romantique, très sensible tu pleures quand tu regardes un film triste, tu prends soin de toi tu passais même plus de temps que moi dans la salle de bain!

Wilson:Je vois que tu t'y connais en préjugés. Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus quand je voulais qu'on soit juste amis?

Bonnie:Je me disais qu'avec un peu de chance tu serais bi tout au mieux..Et je n'en pouvais plus tu étais trop craquant pour que je te résiste!

Après ces explications, Wilson se dit malade et reparti,laissant les deux amantes seules.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand il décida d'aller se souler dans un bar. Certes ce geste était pitoyable ,digne d'une mauvaise fiction mais il en avait besoin. Il avait rendu sa femme lesbienne!!Il en était à son 4ème verre que déjà le barman lui reprit ses clés. Alors qu'il se demandait où il avait mit son portable quelqu'un l'interpella:

….:Wilson!

Wilson regarda dans la direction de la voix qui lui semblait familière et lança un regard étonné quand il vit House.

Wilson:(ivre)Q Qu'est ce qu..Que tu tu fiches i..ici?

House:La même chose que toi apparemment. Je croyais que tu dinais chez ton ex ex femme?

Wilson:Oui m mais ça ça c'est pas p..passé comme prévu.

House:(l'imitant)Et t'es c complètement b bourré?

Wilson:Mm...

House:Je vois. Bon je te ramène chez moi. Y a un groupe de filles qui n'arrêtent pas de te mater et si je te sors pas d'ici elles vont t'enlever et te violer. Allez viens.

Wilson:A..Attends. (au barman) L'..L'add..dition s'i ou plait.

Barman:Nan c'est bon j'vous fait une réduction.

House:Quoi?!Quand je me soule ici vous me faites jamais de réducs!

Barman:Ouais mais vous quand vous êtes bourré vous draguez ouvertement ma femme qui est serveuse et vous finissez toujours par frappé quelqu'un.

House:Pff même pas vrai. Parfois c'est VOUS que je drague.

Barman:Écoutez c'est gratuit si vous vous cassez tout de suite de mon établissement!

Une fois sortis du bar et chez House, Wilson s'écroula dans le canapé.

House:J'te préviens t'as pas intérêt à vomir sur mon tapis tout neuf.

Wilson:B Bonnie.

House:Quoi Bonnie?

Wilson:L'est lesbienne.

House:...T'es une fille?!

Wilson:M...Mais nan!Elle a une copine. Elle m'a trompé avec pendant not' mariage.

House:(se moquant de lui et rigolant)HA HA HA!!T'as rendu ta femme lesbienne!!

MOU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Wilson:Pas drôle!!

House:Bon je vois...Raconte raconte raconte!!Je veux tout les détails!

Wilson:Comme ça tu pourras les raconter à tout le monde au boulot c'est ça?

House:Non!Je vais juste enregistrer ça avec mon dictaphone. Et je le passerais subtilement au micro dans le bureau de Cuddy histoire que tout le monde entende.

Comme House n'eut aucune réponse verbale de la part de Wilson il tourna la tête dans la direction du jeune oncologue et vit qu'il s'était endormit dans son canapé.

House le mit sur le côté, défit sa cravate et mit une couverture sur lui. Et au cas-où il déposa une bassine à côté du canapé si jamais Wilson était prit d'une nausée soudaine due à l'alcool...

-Fin du flash back-

Il se leva donc du canapé et trouva House sortant de la salle de bain et cachant ses mains derrière son dos.

Wilson:B'jour.

House:Salut. Bien dormi?

Wilson:Mm...

Il se tenait la tête dans les mains et avait les yeux fermés. House trouvait toujours Wilson très marrant quand il avait la gueule de bois.

House:(en lui montrant le cadeau qu'il a caché derrière ses mains) Tiens c'est pour toi.

Joyeux Hanoucca.

Pour le coup Wilson ouvrit de grands yeux. House lui faisait un cadeau?!Y avait une embrouille pas possible autrement.

L'oncologue ,sceptique ouvrit tout de même le paquet en remerciant son ami. Il y découvrit un Iphone rose flashy.

Wilson:Mais c'est le mien!

House:Grillé. Je sais j'avais pas envie de dépenser du fric alors je te l'ai piqué y a une semaine et là je te l'offre.

Wilson:T'es tordu!Je pensais l'avoir perdu!

House:Ah mais attends!Regarde derrière.

Wilson tourna son mp4 et trouva au dos deux autocollants:un ours en peluche et un coeur. Il regarda House,cherchant à savoir s'il devait l'amener aux urgences pour overdose ou à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

House:(donnant un autre paquet)Ça par contre c'est pas volé!

Wilson:Je crains le pire...

Il trouva un ours en peluche qui tenait un cœur marqué dessus: « I love you ».

Wilson rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux chocolats étaient embués de larmes.

House:Arrêtes de boire!A chaque fois que tu te réveille avec la gueule de bois.

Wilson:Mais...C'est un ours en peluche de l'hôpital!!

House:Euh...Oui. Mais je l'ai pas volé à une petite fille!Non non c'était un petit garçon.

Wilson:House t'es désespérant. Mais merci quand même.

House:Et pourquoi t'es tout rouge?Me dit pas que t'as de la fièvre hors de question que je t'emmène à l'hosto y a toujours trop de monde à cette période de l'année c'est pour ça que je disparaît à chaque fois.

L'oncologue était en effet plus rouge qu'une tomate ,une fois de plus. Parce-qu'il ne savait pas quoi offrir à House. Certes House ne lui avait offert que le MP4 que Wilson s'était acheté depuis 1an et un ours en peluche volé à l'hôpital mais c'était toujours ça...En regardant la peluche et en se souvenant de l'histoire de son ex il eut une idée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait le faire alors quoi de bon que la période de Noël?Il regarda en l'air et sourit. House fit de même pour savoir ce qui faisait tant sourire son ami et ne vit que du houx.

Il sentit des mains chaudes et douces se posées sur son visage et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant que Wilson ne plaque sa bouche contre la sienne.

House lâcha sa canne de surprise et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Wilson tout en caressant les lèvres de son ami avec la langue. Ils ouvrirent la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin et dansèrent longuement.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et une fois cela fait Wilson dit:

« Joyeux noël House! ».

House:J'adore ce genre de cadeau!Mais...

Wilson:T'as pas aimé?

House:Oh si mais y a un truc qui serais super pour fêter ce jour.

Wilson:De quoi tu parles?

House:(pointant sa canne qu'il avait ramassée en direction de sa chambre)A ton avis?

Wilson:Hum d'accord. Ça va être l'un des plus beau noêl de toute ma vie!

House:Surtout si c'est moi qui mène la danse.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec plus de fougue et se dirigèrent en titubant vers la chambre du diagnosticien pour « jouer aux docteurs » comme jamais!

La magie de Noël avait une fois de plus opérée...

Han comment c'est trop nul ce que j'ai écrit!!!Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée!

Ce OS est pourri...Moi qui voulais vous faire plaisir...Pas grave!

Bonne année (à l'heure) et joyeux noël (très en retard)!

En espérant vous retrouver l'année prochaine pour de nouvelles fictions!

Ps:merci à Soshite-visus,leelou09 et tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début!!!!!Je vous aime tous!*essaye de ne pas pleurer,essaye de ne pas pleurer,essaye de ne pas pleurer,essaye de ne pas pleurer*.

Et n'oubliez pas:LE SLASH VAINCRA!


End file.
